The Spider in the Eva
by GoryParatrooper
Summary: A dark chapter of the first Spider-ManEvangelion crossover. The MAster of Magnetism comeths. What trials will our heroes face as their worst nightmares come true. It's been a long time, but trust me... you want to read this.
1. Job Offer

A/n: Another fan fic to add to my list. This will be the first Spider-Man/Evangelion ever. It will feature Spider-Man, Mary Jane, Venom, J Jonah Jameson, Carnage, the Green Goblin, Electro, Doctor Octopus, and whoever else pops onto my mind while I'm writing. Note, I will change Peter's past for the hopes of this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Usual load of bullocks and such.  
  
RuneKnightPictures Proudly Presents: The Spider in the Eva  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Job Offer  
  
Nerv Headquarters, Tokyo 3...  
  
In a darkened commander's office two figures wait. One is old and standing by the others side. The other was sitting at the desk with his hands clasped in front of his face.  
  
"Has Dr. Akagi chosen a geneticist yet?" Gendo asked his counterpart.   
  
"Indeed she has Ikari," Fuyutuski whispered. Though he was slightly disconcerted by the biography of the man Ritsuko Akagi had chosen.  
  
The file showed a picture of a young American man in his late twenties. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. The name 'Parker, Peter' was written over it. But this wasn't what the two men were looking at. Mr. Parker's blood test showed a high concentration of radioactivity levels inside of him. What was even stranger was that it was akin to a spider's.  
  
"He's from New York and he has radioactivity in his blood akin to a spider's. Could he be the 'Spider-Man' we've heard of?" Fuyutuski asked.  
  
"It is possible. But his presence is not predicted in the Dead Sea Scrolls."  
  
Commander Ikari then pushed a button on his intercom calling forth Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. The blonde haired doctor walked in almost immediately looking as tired as usual.  
  
"Can I help you two?" Ritsuko asked the two men.  
  
"We need to talk about the geneticist you chose." With this, Gendo handed Peter Parker's dossier to Ritsuko.  
  
"Yes, he seems to be an obvious choice for the position," Ritsuko said while looking over the paper.  
  
"Look down at the health issues."  
  
With that, she looked down at the blood records and noticed the high levels of radioactivity in the blood. And how the helix was akin to a spider's.  
  
"This is strange," she whispered.  
  
"Have him sent here immediately. Make sure Dr. Parker has the lab requirements needed met," Gendo said as he waved Ritsuko away.  
  
That's Amore, New York...  
  
Sitting in the main dining room, among other people was Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker. They were deep into conversation about his job application.  
  
"I don't know Peter... Tokyo-3?" Mary Jane asked.  
  
"It was built after Second Impact. The job application said something about doing for genetics for 'Project-E'," Peter replied.  
  
"Will You-Know-Who be going too?"  
  
"Someone has to protect the people of Tokyo-3 while they're at it."  
  
Mary Jane sighed and looked down at her plate of chicken cacciatore. She had never been able to talk Peter out of being Spider-Man, even after he had been possessed by the symbiote now known as Venom and Carnage. She had just learned to take it in spades.   
  
"Who will defend New York while your gone?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you still got Daredevil, the Punisher, and the X-Men. And don't forget about the Avengers."  
  
Just then, a cop ran through the restaurant ignoring the calls of his wife and children.  
  
"Copy that. Eyewitnesses confirm that it's the Rhino. He's heading to the old power plant," the radio spurted as the cop sprinted past Peter and MJ.  
  
"Sorry, I got to go."  
  
Peter left a hundred bucks on the table as he left the saddened MJ and got to the bathroom as fast as he can.  
  
"Show time," he whispered to himself as he got into the stall with a window in it.  
  
Peter tore off his shirt, revealing a black and white (Sorry folks. But the black costume is the best.) cloth costume. The Black Cat had given it to Peter after he had gotten rid of the symbiote. Putting on a pair of web shooters and gloves was the next step. Finally, he took off his shoes and pants, finishing off with the rest of the black costume.  
  
"Spider-Man lives again."  
  
Quickly, Spider-Man shot out the window with unnerving accuracy. Shooting his web here and there while getting to the power plant.   
  
"This brings back memories," Spider-Man thought.  
  
15 Years Ago...  
  
It was shortly after Second Impact. Peter Parker found himself walking around aimlessly after school.  
  
"Now remember, stay away from the old power plant at all times," his Aunt May always told him.  
  
The old power plant. 'Old' being meant by the fact that the power plant had been destroyed in Second Impact. One day after school, the then fifthteen year old Peter had decided to take pictures of it for the school newspaper. While doing it, a small spider, bristling with radioactivity, had bitten him. The several days later, he began to notice changes. He now had agility, super strength, and a special skill he had termed 'spider-sense'. This somehow gave him the power to dodge attacks the moment they were thrown.   
  
Using these powers, he had decided to use them to make a living in showbiz. One night, Peter had been too arrogant to try and stop a robber. That same robber had then killed his beloved Uncle Ben. Filled with rage, he had hunted down the killer and got his vengeance  
  
Present...  
  
"A lot has happened since that day," Spider-man said.  
  
He shot his web and spun around, landing on the decaying roof of the power plant. He looked down and saw a heavyset man holding a bag of jewels. He was wearing a light gray outfit with horns on the head. The Rhino. Spider-Man quickly jumped down, landing on the Rhino's head and placing his hands over the eyes.  
  
"Guess who," he said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Er... The Sub-Mariner?" Rhino said.  
  
"Wrong!" Spider-Man said while punching him with his right hand  
  
"Ow! Fine, Mr. Fantastic?"   
  
"You're getting slower with each guess," Spider-Man replied, this time hitting him with his left hand.  
  
"The Mighty Thor?"  
  
"That was your last guess. No prizes for you Rhiny!" With that Spider-Man lifted up both his and delivered a hard blow to the Rhino.  
  
This seemed to enrage the Rhino even more. "Spider-Freak!!!" Rhino yelled out.  
  
With this, Rhino took Spider-Man and started running toward the wall with Spider-Man in front of him. Five seconds before impact (Silly Evangelion pun.), Spider-Man quickly rolled under Rhino and watched him hit the wall.  
  
"Nice aim old chum!"  
  
Rhino pulled his horn out of the wall and shook his head. Looking around, he focused on Spider-Man.  
  
"Why did you have to go and show up here?" Rhino asked.  
  
"You know that your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man wouldn't miss your giant footsteps," Spidey replied while crouching on the floor.  
  
What Rhino didn't notice was tat Spider-Man was changing his web cartridges from the regular old web to his specially made just for the Rhino.  
  
"Rhiney, since you've been such a good boy I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What?" Rhino inquired while getting ready to charge.  
  
Spidey quickly emptied both of the web cartridges at the Rhino. The acid in them burnt through his costume in an instant.  
  
"NO! My costume. You ruined it."  
  
"Time for you to go see your friends in the city jail."  
  
With that, Spider-Man tied up the Rhino with webbing and left through the busted cargo door. He weaved his way high above the streets to get home.  
  
Forest Hills, New York...  
  
Peter walked in through the entrance of the apartment building and grabbed his mail. Taking the elevator, he started looking through what he got.  
  
"Bills, magazines, junk, NERV?"  
  
He went into his apartment and tore open the letter. Inside were, a ID card, a and a key to a apartment.   
  
"Dear Dr. Parker,  
  
We are please to inform you that we have excepted you for the position of head of genetics research here at NERV. Contained in this letter, you will find a NERV ID and the key to the apartment you will be living in. You will be staying next door to our Director of Operations Misato Katsuragai. Your plane will leave one week from today at 1400 hours from JFK airport. When you arrive the next day, you will go to your apartment and make your way to NERV headquarters at 1100 hours.  
  
Good Luck and See You Soon,  
  
Dr. Ritsuko Akagi," Was all the letter said. Nothing about what he was supposed to be working on.  
  
"I guess I'm moving out."  
  
A/n: What'd you think. My first try at something this big. I am considering making this a Spidey/Misato pairing, but I need your opinions before I make this big a jump. Next chapter, Spidey makes his first appearance in Tokyo-3!! And I don't think that Spidey's enemies are gonna be happy that he's left New York. All this and more in Chapter 2: New City, Same Rules. 


	2. New Town, Same Rules

A/n: Alright! The reviewers are begging me to write more. Though, I seriously need people to advise me whether or not to pair Misato and Spider- Man. So, it's either that or I bring MJ with him to Japan. It's your decision. Last time, Gendo hired Peter as Head of Genetics Research at NERV. In New York, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man had to face off against Rhino and find out afterwards that he's been hired by NERV. Oh, the madness! One other thing, this takes place between the ninth and tenth Angels.  
  
Disclaimer: Usual load of crap and such.  
  
RuneKnightPictures Proudly Presents: The Spider in the Eva  
  
Chapter 2  
  
New City, Same Rules  
  
Daily Bugle, New York.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE MOVED TO JAPAN?!"  
  
J. Jonah Jameson was not having a good day. Not only had Spider-Man not been seen for a week, but also his best photographer had left for a new job.  
  
"He said he'd accepted a job as Head of Genetics Research for some company called NERV," Joe "Robbie" Robertson said as he lit his pipe.  
  
"I don't care! Get Brock in here NOW!" Jameson yelled to Robbie.  
  
At that moment, a tall blonde haired man walked into the room. He was muscle bound with green eyes. If you looked hard enough, you might see a hint of black there.  
  
"What is it Mr. Jameson?" Eddie said.  
  
"Eddie, I want you to cover the superhero beat."  
  
"Why isn't Parker doing it anymore."  
  
""Mr. Big and Famous seems to have gotten a job in Tokyo-3."  
  
With this, something inside Eddie went off. Unknown to Robbie and old J.J., a mental conversation was going on inside his head.  
  
"We can get him now," the symbiote inside of him said.  
  
"Yes, then we can rid the world of my worst enemy."  
  
"We 'can'? No, we will. VECAUSE WE ARE VENOM!!"  
  
Train Station, Tokyo-3.  
  
Peter stood at the train station. He held the letter from NERV in one hand, and a cell phone in the other. He had to get to his apartment then proceed straight to NERV.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get there a little bit faster," he thought to himself.  
  
With that, Peter ran to the bathrooms. Quickly changing into his costume, he jumped out the window and started doing what he does best, web-slinging.  
  
"Look out Tokyo-3! Here comes the Amazing Spider-Man!"  
  
He spun from building to building, people watching him in amazement. Some he noticed were screaming in terror.  
  
"Typical."  
  
NERV HQ.  
  
There was pandemonium at the bridge. All hands were on deck as the technicians prepared for what could be an Angel attack.  
  
"Bring it up on screen!" Misato yelled.  
  
"Roger that," Makoto replied.  
  
On the screen, a small object could be seen moving swiftly.  
  
"Blood pattern?" Gendo inquired from his chair.  
  
"It's human sir," Aoba said.  
  
The figure on screen twisted around a building. He obviously had a destination.  
  
"Zoom in one hundred percent," Misato said as she kept her eyes on the screen.  
  
As the camera zoomed in, everyone in the command center got a front row view of Spider-Man swinging throughout Tokyo-3.  
  
"It couldn't be." Ritsuko whispered.  
  
"It's Spider-Man!" shouted Captain Obvious (aka Maya Ibuki).  
  
"Major Katsuragai, has Spider-Man ever come to Japan before?" Fuyutuski asked.  
  
"Once sir. He came with the fighter known as Puma to fight a corrupt sword fighter (actually, it was the Beyonder who brought the Puma and Spider-Man to fight Puma's old sensei. Excelsior!)." Misato said, "He's kind of cute though."  
  
"Why Misato, I didn't know you had a thing for men in spandex," Ritsuko joked.  
  
Misato's Apartment Building.  
  
Peter went up the stairs in a huff, sweating profusely. He stopped when he saw a bunch of boxes with 'PARKER' written in bold black letters on the side. As he approached, a young boy came out of the apartment next to it.  
  
"Hi, is this the Katsuragai residence," Peter asked.  
  
"Yes." the boy said.  
  
"Great. I'm Peter Parker. The letter from NERV said I'd be moving in next door to Major Misato Katsuragai." With this, Peter put out his hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm Shinji Ikari," Shinji said, shaking Peter's hand reluctantly. "Misato said you'd be coming today. What is your job?" (Note, I may jot do Shinji perfectly. So please give me a break until I get it one par.)  
  
"I'm the new Head of Genetics Research here at NERV."  
  
"."  
  
Peter took out the key and opened his apartment.  
  
"Do you have any idea what my job is about?"  
  
"I don't think that I should be the one to tell you," was all Shinji said as he left.  
  
"Weird kid."  
  
NERV HQ.  
  
Ritsuko stood patiently waiting at her office as Dr. Parker (In this AU, Peter got his doctorate in geneticism.) made his way to it. Then, she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Ritsuko said as she straightened up her desk a bit.  
  
Peter came in and stood in front of the desk, holding his hand out. "Dr. Akagi? I'm Dr. Peter Parker," he said.  
  
"He doesn't look like a normal doctor," she thought to herself as she shook his hand. "I've read your paper on spider DNA."  
  
"Did it bore you enough," he grinned as he watched her face. "Good. My spider-senses aren't reporting anything unusual about her," Peter thought as he sat down in one of the chairs in her office.  
  
"Actually, I found it interesting how you spoke of the spider's strengths and how they may be able to be incorporated into human DNA."  
  
"I see."  
  
Ritsuko then stood and looked straight into his eyes. "Now it's time for you to meet Commander Ikari," she said with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Uh-oh. May I choose my funeral music," Peter inquired.  
  
Ritsuko laughed and began taking him to the Commander's office. When they got there, she stopped outside and signaled for Peter to go in. Inside, it was totally dark.  
  
"Greetings Dr. Parker," a voice from the back of the room said.  
  
"My spider-senses are tingling (Had to put that line in eventually you know.)," Peter thought to himself as he looked toward the desk in the room. "Hi Commander Ikari. Since I'm here, can you tell me what I'll be doing?"  
  
"In time," Gendo said. "First, NERV's purpose is to protect the world from super powered beings called Angels. From your background, this isn't new to you. It says you were in New York at the time of the attack of Galactus (Fantastic Four #48-50)."  
  
"Yeah. I think I put some of the pictures in my portfolio."  
  
"Well, Dr. Parker. We don't rely on the Fantastic Four or the Avengers to save us here. We use Evangelions."  
  
"Evanwhats?" Peter asked.  
  
Suddenly, a light turned on in the back of the room, illuminating Gendo and Fuyutuski. In the back, there was a glass window, and a perfect view of the cage and Evangelion Unit-01. If Peter had not been able to control himself, he would've jumped up and clung to the ceiling in surprise.  
  
"It will be your job to look at the genetics of the Evangelions and try to improve on them."  
  
A/n: This seems like the perfect place to end the chapter. But now the ultimate question, what will the pairing be? M.J. or Misato? Red head or lavender hair? IT'S ALL UP TO YOU!!! REVIEW AND DECIDE!! One other thing, sorry not so much Spidey action in this chapter. I wanted to incorporate some story and action alternating. But don't worry, next chapter your favorite villain appears. In Chapter 3, Paintin the Town Green. 


	3. Paintin the Town Green

A/n: Greetings true believers. As you may have noticed, I have taken my love of Marvel, and combined it with one of the best animes out there (I say one of the best because not all share my opinion.). Lots of love to my faithful continuous reviewers who keep writing in. Now, the people want to see Misato/Spidey pairing. Funny thing is one person recommended Ritsuko/Spider-Man, what up with that? So everyone, since you want to see that pairing, you go it. This story is dedicated to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, John Romita, and everyone else from Marvel who brought all of our favorite heros to life. Last time, our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man showed Tokyo-3 what he's got. And Peter got to meet some of NERV's employees and Commander. I can't stop writing now. Brett, when I reformat Chapter 2 I will include Spider-Man's spider-sense picking up the cameras.  
  
RuneKnightPictures Proudly Presents: The Spider in the Eva  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Paintin the Town Green  
  
Oscorp, New York...  
  
In a lone office on the top floor, a man sits alone at the desk thinking about a very important subject, Spider-Man.  
  
"So, he's in the ideal position to be killed. My dear Dr. Parker, you don't expect any of your old enemies to follow you."  
  
A face came forward from the darkness. It was a green mask twisted into a maniacal grin.  
  
"Well you forgot to deal with the Green Goblin!" the face said as it started laughing like a maniac.  
  
NERV HQ...  
  
"Did Dr. Parker object to the blood tests?" Gendo asked his subordinate.  
  
"No Ikari. He seemed happy to get it out of the way," Fuyutuski said.  
  
"Was the sample analyzed?"  
  
"Yes. It's as we suspected. He has radioactive spider blood which has augmented his strength, speed, and agility (Luckily the blood test can't pick up the spider-sense). What do you plan to do with him?"  
  
"He will augment the Evangelion's DNA with spider DNA. I want him constantly monitored," Gendo said as he smirked. "But first, let him meet the pilots."  
  
Genetics Lab, NERV...  
  
While the conversation between Gendo and Fuyutuski was going on, Peter was in his new lab setting up his supplies.  
  
"All the stuff here appears to be brand new," he said to himself. Pete had a lot of work to do for the next few days. "But why did my spider-sense go off when I was around him?"  
  
As he finished that sentence, a short knock came on the door.  
  
"Come in," he said while keeping his hands in his pockets so he could take off the new web shooters he had been trying on.  
  
A lavender haired woman came in. She wore a red jacket with a Major's insignia on the collar. She was followed by a red haired girl, an albino blue haired girl, and Shinji, who Peter had met earlier.  
  
"Good afternoon Dr. Parker," the lavender haired woman said. "I'm Major Misato Katsuragai. We thought you might to meet the pilots."  
  
"I already met Shinji earlier. But I don't believe I've met you two," Peter said as he looked at the two girls.  
  
"I am Ayanami, Rei," was all the blue haired albino girl said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Rei."  
  
"And I'm the great Asuka Langley Soryu!" The red head said. "And if I hear you messed my Eva with your genetics research there will be hell to pay!"  
  
"Asuka!" Misato snapped. "That's no way to speak to a new employee! Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'm sure I would react the same way if it was one of my personal items someone was messing with," Peter said while unloading more test tubes and beakers.  
  
"What's that?" Shinji asked, pointing to the screen that showed a complex DNA strand.  
  
"That is some of my work with spider DNA," Peter said typing in a command. "These are the theories which I've already proven. The theories which I have yet to prove are on a different disk."  
  
"Wow. That was totally over my head," Misato said while laughing. "You know since we're going to be neighbors and coworkers, why don't you come to dinner tomorrow night. I believe it's Shinji's turn to cook."  
  
"I'd be delighted."  
  
Next Day...  
  
A swift menace went through the streets of Tokyo-3 in a blur. He rode on a small glider (All of this stuff will come straight from the comics, not the movie.) and wore a green and purple costume.  
  
"Where to go to get him to come out," the man said to himself as he flew. He looked down and saw a school and children eating lunch. "Of course. Spider-Man loves the little children, all the children of the world."  
  
NERV Command Center...  
  
The staff were performing their various tasks when a communication patch came through.  
  
"Commander, shall we accept?" Shigeru Aoba shouted from his station.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
A large screen came on, and there all beheld the face of the Green Goblin, surrounded by a large group of the children of Tokyo-3.  
  
"Hello," he said. "This is the Green Goblin hear reporting a hostage situation is in progress."  
  
"Who are you?" Gendo asked from his chair.  
  
"Why Ikari, I'm surprised you don't remember your old bosom buddy."  
  
"Norman."  
  
"That's right. Now I'm here to give you my ransom. I want Spider-Man here in half and hour. If not, pop goes the children." While he said this, he was stroking the head of a certain red head. Namely, Asuka.   
  
"Fine."  
  
In his lab, Peter could hear all that was going on. He was filled with fury at the Green Goblin's actions.  
  
"I got to go."  
  
With that, Peter made his way to the exit of NERV and found a secluded spot where he could sense no surveillance. He quickly changed into his costume and followed his spider-sense to the school.  
  
School (I have no idea the name of their school.)...  
  
The Green Goblin waited patiently outside the school with the other children. He smiled grimly when he heard a familiar swishing sound.  
  
"Stormin' Norman, you never give up do you?"  
  
"You know that I will not rest until you are gone from this planet," the Green Goblin replied.  
  
With that, he threw a pumpkin bomb in Spidey's direction. He easily dodged it and landed ten feet away from the green menace.  
  
"The children will make excellent target practice you know," Goblin said out loud. With that, he threw a bomb at a student.  
  
Using his super agility, Spidey jumped and picked up the student (You're going to love this.) while kicking the pumpkin bomb in the direction of the fence. He swung to the roof and dropped her off.   
  
"You okay" he asked.  
  
"I think so," the now quiet voice of Asuka said.  
  
"Take it easy Ol' Blue Eyes (That's what Spidey said to Liz in Spider-Man #6.)."  
  
Spidey jumped down and faced the Goblin. Another bomb was thrown, only feeling it hit the fleshy part of his arm as he dodged it.  
  
"Ow! Green Gruesome, you know how much it costs to repair these costumes?"  
  
"The next one will hit its mark Spider-Man!"  
  
As the Goblin started climbing up with his glider, ready to rain napalm on the poor students and hero below it, Spidey shot a single thick strand of webbing at the glider. It caught the glider and he started to pull it down, inch by inch.   
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Sorry, you have to pay a toll to leave the school yard."  
  
Spidey yanked hard, pulling open the bottom, along with many circuits and wires. The Goblin looked down as the glider started flying like a maniac away.  
  
"Now, I need to find someplace private and have a heart attack."  
  
Katsuragai Residence, That Night...  
  
"You should've seen it! He was flying this way and that, beating up the Goblin!"  
  
"But Asuka, he never actually hit the Goblin," Shinji said meekly.  
  
"Shinji no baka! The point is that he was amazing," Asuka roared.  
  
"What about Kaji?" Misato smirked form behind her beer.  
  
"Other men can wait. He called me 'Blue Eyes"! I will now devote my heart to Spider-Man!"  
  
"What have I gotten myself into? First Liz Allen. Now a fourteen year old girl? I don't get paid enough for this," Peter thought to himself as he rubbed his injured arm.  
  
A/n: Another amazing chapter. Oh yeah, to those of you who wondered, I will be featuring the Evas in this story. In fact next chapter is the ninth Angels attack. And who is really responsible for the power outage in Tokyo-3? All questions answered in Chapter 3, Angels, Evas, and Electro. Oh my! 


	4. Angels, Evas, and Electro Oh my!

A/n: Spider-Man, Spider-Man. Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web any size. Catch a thief just in time. What's up my brothers? I can't believe how famous I'm getting with this story. But please, when you read this chapter, read my Metal Gear story as well. Last chapter, Spider-Man faced off with the Green Goblin to save the children of Tokyo-3. And Peter got to meet the Eva pilots. Shardclaw, you want me to bring Nate Grey into this story leave me a detailed description of his personality and powers in your review. The pairings for this story are as follows:  
  
Peter/Misato  
  
Shinji/Asuka  
  
Nate Grey/Maya Ibuki  
  
Touji/Hikari   
  
I might bring Daredevil permanently to this story and pair him with Ritsuko but I can't decide this on my own. Send me characters if you want people in this story. Only room for two so only the best of the best will be chosen.  
  
RuneKnightPictures Proudly Presents: The Spider in the Eva  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Angels, Evas, and Electro. Oh My!  
  
Katsuragi Residence...  
  
Peter and Misato were listening half-heartedly as Asuka retold for the fourth time Spider-Man's battle with the Green Goblin. Misato then lifted a plate of rice and held it out to Pete.  
  
"Want to try some? I made it for tonight," she asked while smiling like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"NO DR. PARKER!!!" both Shinji and Asuka yelled as Peter put a spoonful in his mouth.  
  
"Spider-senses... overloading..." Peter thought as his eyes started to water. Suddenly (very cartoon style.), his face went red and he started running around breathing flame. Misato, being the woman that she is, grabbed her Yebisu beer and poured it down his throat. For the next few seconds, all that could be heard was a low rumbling before Peter fell forward face first onto the floor.  
  
"I think I added too much curry," Misato said as she looked down at the now prone Peter (I thank you Dany le fou for this wonderful idea.).  
  
Shinji and Asuka sweat dropped and lifted Peter and decided to take him home. Luckily, he lived next door so they easily opened the door and put him on the new couch. They looked around and saw several doors open.  
  
"Shinji, let's check out his place," Asuka said evilly.  
  
"Asuka, shouldn't we get his permission to look around," Shinji managed to get out.  
  
Asuka reared in front of Shinji. "How are we going to ask if he's unconscious?"  
  
"B-but, we could..." Shinji stuttered as Asuka pulled his collar and dragged him into the first room. It was completely dark except for two infrared lights and a few trays immersed in chemicals. It was obviously a dark room, and hanging on a clothesline were some pictures.  
  
"Hey, aren't these from..." Asuka began.  
  
One showed Spider-Man dodging a well aimed pumpkin bomb and another showed him carrying Asuka away from the battle.  
  
"I thought he was working today," Shinji said.  
  
"So did I." Asuka replied.  
  
They went to the other room and found Peter's things. On his dresser were three pictures. One of his deceased Aunt May and Uncle Ben, Peter and Gwen Stacey standing in front of the Empire State building, and a close up shot of Mary Jane Watson's face.  
  
"Guess this must be his family," Shinji said. They both heard a groan from the other room.  
  
"Yikes! We better get out of he wakes up," Asuka whispered.  
  
Classroom 2-A, Next Day...  
  
Kensuke Aida was making good money off the footage of yesterday's battle. Asuka herself had bought three copies of "Spider-Man's Schoolyard Battle". He saw Shinji come in and welcomed him at the desk.  
  
"How's it going Shin-Man?" the uber-nerd asked.  
  
"Okay. How much money have you made today?" Shinji said.  
  
Kensuke's eyes watered with joy and he held up a wad of money. "Five thousand yen!"   
  
"Kensuke, is this going to be your new favorite subject?" Shinji asked exasperated.  
  
A Week Later...  
  
The week had gone by quietly for Peter as he got adjusted to life in Tokyo-3. He no longer regretted taking Japanese in college. He sat in the bullet train talking with Sub-Commander Fuyutuski and Ritsuko about the work he had done on Unit-00.  
  
"I can't believe in a week you were able to make Rei's unit more agile," Ristsuko said.  
  
Alternate Universe...  
  
An otaku writer by the name of Rune is laughing his ass off. "She said UNIT!"   
  
"Why is that so funny?" The good side of Rune, Nick asked.  
  
"Because it also stands for penis and I made her say it."  
  
"Rune, don't let your writer power corrupt you."  
  
"Too late."  
  
With that, Rune got together all the cast of Evangelion and started doing a can-can dance with them. Nick gave him the finger and went back to writing the story for him.  
  
Evangelion Universe...  
  
"Well, I just had to analyze its DNA structure and make some minor adjustments," Peter replied. Little did they know that he had simply analyzed his own DNA and altered Unit-00's genetics slightly.   
  
Fuyutuski looked up from his newspaper as the train stopped. "Well, it would be a lie to say that I am not impressed. You do seem to be quite capable here at NERV."  
  
Peter smiled and looked up at the people who had just gotten on the train. It was two of the bridge bunnies, Maya Ibuki and Shigeru Aoba. They waved and sat down across from him.  
  
"So Dr. Parker-" Shigeru began before Peter cut him off.  
  
"Please call me Peter. Dr. Parker sounds like I'm forty years old."  
  
Shigeru nodded and pulled out his guitar. "You play any instruments?"   
  
"Unfortunately no."  
  
"Really? You have the body of someone from a band. How do you find time to keep in shape?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess some of us are just blessed this way."  
  
The Bowels of NERV HQ...  
  
A figure in a trenchcoat walked up towards the generator. A guard tried to stop him but was put down with a bolt of electricity. The figure went in and took off the coat, surveying his surroundings. He wore a bright green costume with yellow stripes.  
  
The man chuckled and raised his hands. "All of Tokyo-3's power in my hands." The electricity started flowing from large generators into his hands. "Soon Spider-Man. Soon."   
  
Three more guards came in to see what was happening and were met with a man in a costume firing bolts of electricity at them. That was the last sight any of their eyes saw.  
  
NERV Command Center...  
  
Peter was at the bridge talking animatedly with Ritsuko and Misato. They both were interested in hearing the stories that he had to tell about Spider-Man. Yet, they also wondered how he got pictures from the battles.  
  
"I'm telling you, it's my little secret," Peter repeated. He then thought to himself, "Boy is that an understatement."  
  
At that moment, all power throughout Tokyo-3 went out.   
  
"What happened?" Misato asked.  
  
Peter was too busy concentrating on his spider-sense to respond.  
  
"A lot of power is in the area. One is human and close by. Yet, the other is a lot more strong as the first one and isn't anything I've heard of. It couldn't be..."  
  
While everyone else tried to get power back on Peter ran to the Commander's office. Seeing that the door wouldn't open he refrained from bashing it in. Peter calmed down and knocked softly.  
  
"Enter," Gendo's voice said from inside.  
  
Peter ran in and adjusted his eyes to the dark. He could make out Gendo sitting behind a desk and Sub-Commander Fuyutuski standing next to him.   
  
"Commander... there's an Angel coming!" Peter yelled.  
  
Gendo had the same cold look on his face as he responded. "What makes you think that Dr. Parker?"  
  
"It's just a gut feeling. You should get the children here and have the Evangelions prepared," Peter added.  
  
Gendo looked Peter up and down and said, "Fine. We are trying to locate the children here as we speak. But we will talk about how you figured this out later."  
  
"We'll do that," Peter thought as he went to find a private place to change into his costume.  
  
Meanwhile with the Children...  
  
Rei, Shinji, and Asuka were crawling through a tunnel to get to NERV.   
  
"You better not look up baka!" Asuka yelled to Shinji behind her.  
  
Rei ignored them and said, "We will be there soon."  
  
"Do you think Hyuuga was right about the Angel?" Shinji asked.  
  
"He better be! I'm not in this position for nothing you know!"  
  
Dr. Parker's Lab...  
  
After disabling the surveillance devices in his office Peter changed into his costume and made his way towards he lower levels of NERV, searching out the closest item on the list. The closer he got, the more familiar the tingling felt.  
  
"Now, who do I know that can take the power out of an entire city in an instant?" Spidey asked himself. "Hmm... maybe... Electro!" Spider-Man shot his web to the bridge above him and did his fast trick. Going in a straight line, pulling the web under himself to sling-shot forward, thus speeding up and decreasing his turning abilities (Spider-Man the movie game. Hold down the web-slinging button to speed up.).  
  
Command Center...  
  
The Children arrived to find a dire situation. Seeing as how there was no power, the Evangelions couldn't be powered up automatically as usual. As soon as she noticed them, Ritsuko ran over to the kids.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here! There's an Angel," Ritsuko said.  
  
"We heard. How are we gonna get in our Evas?" Shinji asked.  
  
Ritsuko pointed up at the Cage. There, Gendo and other various technicians finally got the plug out of Unit-01.  
  
"My father... did this?"  
  
"Yes. Now get changed and get to your Evas!" Ritsuko responded.  
  
Generator Room...  
  
Spider-Man entered the room cautiously. As he moved forward, his spider-senses flared and he jumped to the ceiling.  
  
"A bug hasn't been squished yet? I guess the Green Goblin wasn't up to it," a voice near the generators shouted.  
  
Spider-Man looked down toward the sound of the voice. "Electro! I thought you gave up after the second incarnation of the Sinister Six was disbanded. Or did you miss hearing my lovely voice?"  
  
Electro smirked and held up his hand. "Actually I came to juice up my voltage. You see all of Tokyo-3's power is in my hands! And I will use it to destroy you and complete my mission."  
  
"What mission?"  
  
"The mission I'm gonna get paid twenty million dollars to do!" Electro yelled as he let loose electricity in Spider-Man's direction.   
  
Spider-Man jumped off the ceiling and started moving towards Electro. He was close when an well-aimed punch sent his flying. Thinking quickly, he ducked into a broom closet to think up a plan of attack.  
  
"Okay, I know that if I touch him I'll get barbecued into Spider nuggets," he whispered to himself. Looking around, he found just the thing to help him. A pair of rubber gloves. He quickly put them on and made holes to allow him to shoot his web. "Alright Electro. Time for a fight."  
  
Electro was bored blowing things up to find Spider-Man. His boss had gone to a lot of trouble to set up his attack date so that it would coincide with the Angel attack. They wanted to eliminate Spider-Man so nothing could hinder their plans.  
  
"Oh Keele, what good does an Angel attack do? You want Spidey gone, he's gone," Electro said as he blew up a crate to find Spider-Man.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Electro saw a closet door open and a black blur jump out of it toward him. He smugly waited for Spider-Man to get shocked the moment he touched him. He was surprised to receive a hard punch on the jaw. Electro fell back and got back up. He looked Spider-Man up and down and could find nothing out of place. Until he spotted a pair of yellow gloves on Spidey's hands.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Spider-Man kicked Electro once, gritting his teeth as he was shocked under the costume. He then sprang back and launched forward, both of his feet hitting Electro on the chest(The mule kick form the Spider-Man movie video game.). Electro knew only one way to respond to this, he ran for his life.  
  
Service Tunnels (Wherever it is they hang out to think of a plan to fight the Angel.)...  
  
Units 01, 02, and 00 sat in a tunnel trying to think of a plan to fight the Angel and retrieve their pallet guns.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Shinji asked through the communications system.  
  
"I'm thinking!" Asuka shouted.  
  
It was then that two people appeared on their radars. One was in a green costume, crackling with electricity and flying with all his speed. The other was a man in a black costume, shooting web to catch the other one. Asuka instantly recognized one of them.  
  
"Shinji, it's Spider-Man!" Asuka said.  
  
"Why do you think he's here?" Shinji asked.  
  
Asuka had a grin on her face. "I don't know, but the what he's doing gives me an idea on what to do." She turned her Eva to face the tunnel exit, which led to a straight drop and the Angel above it "Here's what we do. One of us will go down and get the pallet guns. Another will shoot at the Angel after the retrieval of the pallet guns while the last one serves as a shield. Rei, since you're Eva's faster than Shinji and mine, you'll get the guns. I'll be the shield."  
  
"Asuka, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Baka! Of course I do, why would I suggest it if I didn't want to do it? Let's go!"  
  
Unit-00 jumped down at the blink of an eye and grabbed the assault rifles. Due to Peter's work, Unit-00 was easily the fastest Eva in existence. Before Shinji and Asuka could move, Rei was back with the guns.  
  
"Mein Gott Rei! You just brought us a better plan," Asuka exclaimed. "On my count we jump out there guns blazing. 1... 2... 3!"  
  
All three Evas jumped out and began firing up at the Angel. Even after it had stopped moving, the Children would not stop firing until their clips were empty.  
  
Cages...  
  
Electro had finally run into a dead end in the Cage. He turned, seeing Spider-Man close the gap on them.  
  
"That's it Spider-Freak! I'm going to give you such a beating..." Electro was cut short as a black fist hit his face. Spider-Man hit him five more times before Electro became unconscious.  
  
"Another villain come and gone," Spider-Man said.  
  
He picked up Electro and began making his way back to the generator room. When he arrived, Spider-Man dumped Electro next the generator and poured a bucket of cold water on him. He jumped out of the way as some sparks went off.   
  
Electro shook his head groggily. "Where am I?"  
  
"We're back at the generator room where you are going to give back all the nice electricity you stole," Spider-Man responded.  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
Spider-Man proceeded to punch Electro once on the nose. "That is what happens."  
  
"Ow! Fine."  
  
Electro began sending electricity into the generators. Spidey was suspicious of what he was doing until the generators started moving. After Electro was out of juice, Spider-Man hit him softly on the back of the head and spun him up in web and left him for security to find. With that, Spider-Man went to change, finish work, and go home.  
  
"I just wonder who he's working for though."  
  
A/n: Sorry for the long wait. My creative juices weren't flowing for the past week. Luckily this chapter exceeded my expectations. For your information, instead of a Yami like most people have, I have two minds. One, is the good romance/drama side Nick (My real name.), the other is the blood, gory, perverted, sadistic, maniac side Rune. I'll pop up from time to time in my stories to make you cry, make you dry your eyes, and in the same line, take you by surprise. So, next chapter there's romance in the air as Peter's 'friends' from New York pop up and meet the people. But, who knows what heinous villain may show up to ruin things. All in Chapter 4, So Many Women. 


	5. Control Lost

Welcome back folks. This is mack daddy Rune here with an update.   
  
Crowd: Finally!  
  
Rune: You people think it's easy to write a masterpiece such as this? You're all dumber than I thought. I can't just slap together a fight without a little story involved. Anyways, last time the 9th Angel attacked and Electro stole Tokyo-3's power. The children and Spidey came to the rescue, and served up some ass-whippings that I will not forget anytime soon. Oh, and for you idiots who didn't bother to read it last time:   
  
Peter/Misato  
  
Shinji/Rei  
  
Touji/Hikari  
  
Matt Murdock/Ritsuko  
  
???/Shigeru Aoba (That's right, Aoba may get some loving. Only Shardclaw Kusanagi knows who it will be. MUWAHAHAHAH!!!)  
  
Rune starts coughing like a maniac.  
  
Nick: What's wrong? Too much ganja?  
  
Rune: Quiet you.  
  
RuneKnightPictures Proudly Presents: The Spider in the Eva  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Control Lost  
  
SEELE HQ...  
  
Eleven of the twelve monoliths were lit, Keele Lorenz himself sat at a desk waiting for their appointment. A light turned on, illuminating the center and their arrival. Magneto stood, shackled, looking at Keele with a mixture of fear, hatred, and gratefulness.  
  
Keele spoke first, "Magnus, how nice of you to join us."  
  
"Get to the point," Magneto hissed.  
  
"We had you released from the Void to our custody for a reason. We said you would be free if you did a job for us. Well, it has been a month and now that job is ready."  
  
Magneto sneered. "And what may that be?"  
  
"We control NERV. Yet, we know that Commander Ikari doesn't truly wish to follow our plans for Instrumentality. Thus, we need his most powerful asset under our control."  
  
"The Evangelions."  
  
"We never once doubted your intelligence Magnus. That is why we need your power for the job. Electro's task of taking the power and hoping that the Evas would be easily available failed. Let us hope that you may do better."  
  
SEELE monolith 10 spoke, " Kill all who cross your path, except three."  
  
"And who will that be?"  
  
"The pilots, they are pivotal to our plan," Keele said.   
  
"Your plans to use me as you did Logan will not work."  
  
"True. But for all Logan knows, it's Department H who was responsible for that."  
  
Magneto laughed. "To think that homo superior is not man's greatest enemy, but it is in fact homo sapien."  
  
Xavier's School for the Gifted...  
  
'Where are you? Why do you still block me?' Professor Xavier thought to himself as he used Cerebro. Just as he began to take it off, he felt someone trying to contact him.  
  
Professor Xavier, I have found Magneto.  
  
And just who may you be?  
  
A concerned citizen who wishes to help the community.  
  
Where is he?  
  
Look in Tokyo-3...  
  
The connection was severed and Professor X pressed the intercom.  
  
"X-Men to Cerebro on the double."  
  
The door opened and five people came in. The African woman known as Storm, Cyclops, Nate Grey, Beast, and Weapon X. Logan.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"I think we may have a clue to where Magneto is. I was suspicious when Magneto was released from The Void into SEELE's custody. In there I could monitor him seeing as how he was denied his helmet which blocks telepathic intrusion. Yet, once he was in SEELE headquarters, I couldn't find him. Now he has been seen in Tokyo-3. We just go there and find him."  
  
Wolverine smirked. " So we find him, and we shred him."  
  
Professor Xavier shook his head. "No Logan, we must get him back into Void custody. There he shall be no threat."  
  
"Right. X-Men, to the Blackbird!" Cyclops said.  
  
Nate hung back to talk with Professor X. "Sir, do you think it will be safe to us my powers?"  
  
"If only for a short while, yes. But I would best warn you not to exhaust yourself."  
  
NERV HQ, Cages...  
  
Peter stood on a catwalk observing the repairs and modifications of Unit-02. The Eva had been hit with a considerable amount of acid and he wanted to make sure that it did not get in the way. In his hands he had the specs for the modifications he was planning to make to Unit-02. If he changed the genetics in the arms, legs, and torso just right, he would be able to strengthen it considerably.  
  
"Dr. Parker, you are needed in Commander Ikari's office for a meeting," Maya's voice said over the intercom.  
  
"Now what does he want with me?" Peter asked himself.  
  
He had been asked many times how he had beforehand knowledge of an Angel attack. Peter had reasoned with Gendou and Fuyutuski that it was obvious the Angel had shut down the power and then moved in for the kill. He began walking toward Gendou's office and focused his spider sense. There seemed to be nothing to fear but he was ready just in case. Peter walked in.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Peter asked.  
  
Gendou remained in his position and looked at Peter. "Yes, we all need to discuss the lawsuit that is facing us as a result of the power outage."  
  
Peter scratched the back of his head. "I'm more of a scientist than a legal expert."  
  
"That is why we hired a defense lawyer. Mr. Murdock?"  
  
A tall man in a black business suit walked in. He had light blond hair and sunglasses on. He tapped the floor ahead of him.  
  
(We now interrupt your regularly scheduled programming...)  
  
Nick: Why the hell are you stopping the story?  
  
Rune: I have a finger cramp.  
  
Nick: And you interrupted the story for that?  
  
Rune: Actually I needed filler.  
  
(And now back to your regularly scheduled programming...)  
  
"Well speak of the devil," Peter said.  
  
Misato looked between the two. "You guys know each other?"  
  
Peter laughed. "It would be hard for me not to know the best lawyer in all of Hell's Kitchen."  
  
"Please, Dr. Parker is exaggerating," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah right, you know how many cases you've won!"  
  
Later...  
  
Pete and Matt were sitting at the kitchen table in Peter's apartment having a couple of beers.  
  
"Spill it, you wouldn't come all the way here just for a case."  
  
Matt Murdock sighed and took off his sunglasses. "I got an anonymous call saying that you needed help down here quick."  
  
Peter laughed and nearly choked. "Y-you've got to be kidding me! Every baddie that's come here I've taken care of."  
  
"I noticed," Matt said. "Isn't it strange that Electro came the same day of an Angel attack?"  
  
"Well, Electro isn't exactly the smartest tool in the shed."  
  
"Peter, listen to me. I saw a news report saying that Magneto escaped, if we're not careful..."  
  
Peter scoffed and downed the rest of the beer. "What in Heaven's name would bring him here?"  
  
Outskirts of Tokyo-3...  
  
The Master of Magnetism threw the recon truck into the distance. Magneto would do SEELE's little job and then he would show his so-called masters why none alive could hold him captive and use him as a tool of war.  
  
"Ah, the lights of a city brimming with destruction," Magneto said to himself.  
  
He flew to the top of a building that overlooked the majority of the city. Magneto saw about two miles to his right there was an entrance to the GeoFront.   
  
Two days Later...  
  
The air tasted like death. Or that was what Wolverine said. The X-Men had been staying in a hotel awaiting the arrival of Magneto. Nate walked in.  
  
"Guys, I got something here."  
  
The others looked at the article the X-Man was holding. It was a newspaper that showed Spider-Man versus the Green Goblin. Cyclops brow furrowed.  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"Well, Pete took a job at NERV, and I used my powers on a larger scale to find out what is at thgis Nerv. Those Angel attacks, they own giant robots to fight them," Nate said while pulling his costume out of his suitcase.  
  
Beast took off his spectacles. "This could be what Magneto came for."  
  
"A foul wind is blowing," Storm spoke.  
  
Wolverine let out his claws. "It doesn't matter. I want a piece of this. Let's get into this place."  
  
NERV...  
  
The pilots were having a scheduled sync test.  
  
"That's pretty good. Shinji would you mind staying for a little longer?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
Maya excuse herself so she could get a cup of coffee. Once at the machine she sighed yet heard a noise come from behind her.  
  
"Greetings."  
  
She turned around and saw a man in purple armor floating a foot off the floor.  
  
Magneto smiled grimly. "You shall do for the first death."  
  
He ripped a piece of metal from the wall and prepared to hurl it at her when a telekinetic blast hit the metal and Magneto.   
  
Magneto got up and turned around. "Ah, my dear Nathan, still using your powers I see."  
  
The X-Man and smiled and looked at him through his regular eye and his glowing one. "When people like you come back, I tend to use them again."  
  
Wolverine and the others rounded the corner.   
  
"What's up bub?"  
  
Magneto grinned evilly. "Well, the Third Child will be dead in two minutes if someone doesn't go and save him."  
  
Cyclops turned to Wolverine. "Logan, save him!"  
  
Wolverine didn't respond well to hostage situations..  
  
He roared and started slicing through walls. Luckily his sense of smell led him to where Shinji was.  
  
Magneto looked at the others. "Now, what brought you here?"  
  
Peter had heard some noise and decided to check it out, he was halfway through changing when he rounded the corner.  
  
"Uh... hi?"  
  
Sync Area...  
  
Wolverine went up to three pods and watched as one of them was trying to lose itself from the wall. He jumped onto it and started clawing his way into it.   
  
He expected several things to be in there, but not this. A scared child limp with fear. The immense anger he had felt before now passed into sympathy. This was a new low even for Magneto.  
  
"Come on kid, we have got to go if we don't want to die."  
  
Shinji looked at the claws and at the plug surrounding him. He went toward Wolverine. Wolverine picked him up, and at the exact moment that the plug loosed itself from the wall he jumped out of it and through the glass into the observation area.  
  
Misato and the others saw this beast like man jump in holding Shinji. Misato took out her gun.  
  
"PUT HIM DOWN!!!!"  
  
Wolverine looked straight at the barrel of the gun. "Listen lady, I don't have time for this. If you're going to shoot me, shoot me."  
  
Misato put down her gun.  
  
"Now get this kid to the Evangelions, I have work to do."  
  
Magneto was getting his ass handed to him in a hat. Spider-Man launched a kick that sent him through a wall and into the cages.  
  
Spider-Man looked up at the Evangelions. "Oh... no."   
  
Magneto's plan was all too clear to them now.  
  
The Master of Magnetism went toward the workers to show that he meant business when a red blur came past him, delivering a powerful uppercut.  
  
Nate shook his head. "Always the last to arrive, ay Daredevil."  
  
"Sorry just heard the news."  
  
Wolverine busted through a wall and ran to the others.  
  
Magneto smiled. "Ah, the X-Men, the Devil, and the Spider. Now my revenge is complete."  
  
He flew up above the three Evas and lifted his hands.  
  
"AWAKED, SPAWN OF ADAM!!!!!!"  
  
A radius of five miles around NERV shook as the Evas broke free of their bonds and lurched forward.  
  
A voice came from the intercom. "All NERV personnel evacuate, control of the Evas ahs been lost. I repeat, control has been lost." 


End file.
